OPONIENDOSE AL MATRIMONIO
by milly-chan y yui-chan
Summary: Los hermanos Him han sido comprometidos, pero ¿qué pasaría si por un criminal conocieran a 2 plebeyas y se terminaran enamorando de ellas, mientras que otras princesas algo celosas intentan hacerles la vida implosible y Miyako siempre las proteja? Es nuestro primer fic, y se que es un mal summary, pero denle una oportunidad. Contraparte x Contraparte
1. Chapter 1

**Milly y Yui-chan: holaaaaa este es nuestro primer fanfic esperemos lo disfruten.**

 **Yui-chan: y para los nuevos lectores que quieren saber qué día es, pues es…**

 **Milly-chan: 15 de Junio del 2015**

 **Yui-chan: sin más preámbulos, el capítulo:**

 **ACLARACIONES:**

En esta historia Momoko y Kaoru son amigas desde que tenían 4 años

Miyako será tal vez un poco más extrovertida

La personalidad de Momoko y Kaoru estará cambiada.

Las chicas tendrán 14 años, los chicos 15 y Bell y Himeko 15.

Dai tiene 20 años y Shou, Kuriko y Ken tienen 10 años.

Es en la era donde aún habían príncipes y princesas

 **GLOSARIO:**

-diálogos-

- _"pensamientos"-_

 _-pláticas telefónicas o chats-_

- **cambios de escena-**

 **-(** _ **notas de las autoras**_ **)-**

CAPÍTULO 1: PROMETIDOS

 **HACE 9 AÑOS:**

Un hombre de unos 30 años se encontraba hablando por teléfono:

 _PLÁTICA TELEFONICA:_

 _-Y entonces ¿qué te parece? ¿Los comprometemos?- preguntaba alguien del otro lado._

 _-No lo sé Him, no sé si ella quiera- decía otro hombre._

 _-Andalee, yo sé que ella tal vez no quiera pero mira el lado positivo, extenderíamos nuestras tierras- decía el hombre que respondía al nombre Him._

 _-OK- decía el hombre_

 _-Entonces el arreglo de compromiso ya está arreglado Utonium, no se te olvide- dijo Him._

 _FIN DE PLÁTICA TELEFONICA._

-HIJAAAA, VEN DEBO DECIRTE ALGO IMPORTANTE- llamaba/gritaba a su hija.

-Mande padre- decía una niña rubia de 2 coletas que le llegaban a los hombros, ojos azules que traía puesto un vestidito azul hasta las rodillas, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros.

-Miyako, hija, estas comprometida- le decía Utonium a su hija.

-¿comprometida? ¿Con quién?- pregunta la dulce niña rubia que respondía al nombre Miyako.

-Si hija, te vas a casar, claro no ahorita, tal vez cuando tengas 19 o 20 años y lo sabrás mañana- explicaba a su hija

-pero yo no me quiero casar- decía Miyako haciendo pucheros.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN CASTILLO NO MUY LEJOS, PERO NI TAN CERCA PASABA ALGO SIMILAR.**

 **-** pero padre, yo no me quiero casar- decía un chico rubio, con pecas, ojos azules, vestido con un pantalón azul fuerte y una camisa azul claro, el respondía al nombre Boomer.

-es necesario- le explicaba su padre Him a su hijo.

-jajajajajajaja- se reían unos niños, para ser exactos los hermanos de Boomer, uno de ellos era pelirrojo, ojos rojos, vestía como su hermano solo que en rojo **_(él no es rojo y rosa, él es rojo fuerte y rojo no tan fuerte, pero no rosa)_** y no le gustaba estar sin su gorra, él era Brick; y el otro era azabache, uno de sus ojos era tapado por su cabello pero se podía ver que sus ojos eran verdes, y su cabello estaba atado en una colita (su cabello no es tan largo), vestía de igual forma solo que él era verde y verde claro, él es Butch.

-A ustedes también los comprometí- les dijo silenciándolos, ahora era Boomer él que se reía.

-Y ¿Cómo son nuestras prometidas?- pregunto Brick

-Mañana las conocerán- dijo Him.

 **A la mañana siguiente, a las 10:00 am**

Miyako ya se encontraba en el castillo, junto con otras 2 niñas, que al parecer eran muy amigas, estaban esperando a que los príncipes bajaran para que supieran quienes eran los prometidos de cada una.

De repente se escucharon trompetas, que intentaban anunciar que los príncipes estaban bajando, pero los príncipes al contrario bajaron corriendo y no pudieron ser anunciados, luego bajo el Rey Him, el cual si fue anunciado. Se podía ver como los padres se hablaban felices mientras los chicos solo se veían, cuando los padres dieron por terminada su plática se reunieron con sus hijos.

-Bien, Miyako, tu estarás comprometida con mi hijo Boomer, ambos den un paso al frente- dijo Him, y ambos dieron un paso al frente.- Bell, tú serás la prometida de mi hijo Butch, den un paso al frente- y así lo hicieron, Butch pudo observar como la chica peliblanca y de ojos blancos estaba feliz, lo cual le causo un pequeño escalofrió- y Himeko tu estarás comprometido con mi hijo Brick, den un paso al frente y todos bañan a conocerse- dicho esto los padres se fueron a platicar y los chicos solo se observaban. Hasta que una chica castaña con pecas y ojos fiushas rompió el silencio y se acercó a Brick.

-Mucho gusto Brick- dijo sonriente Himeko

-Igual- dijo algo asqueado Brick, pues la chica le parecía algo fea.

-Un placer Butch- dijo Bell

-Si hola- dijo Butch de forma cortante.

-Hola, un placer conocerte Boomer- dijo Miyako mostrando una sonrisa falsa que el noto.

-Igualmente Miyako- dijo Boomer igual, mostrando una sonrisa falsa que Miyako noto.

Pasaron los años y Miyako ya se llevaba de marvilla con los Him y los Him con ella, aunque aún no se llevaba del todo bien con Bell y Himeko y solo fingía ser su amiga, y Brick y Butch no eran felices con sus prometidas.

 **ACTUALIDAD…**

 **CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN**

 **Yui-chan: ¿qué les pareció?**

 **Milly: Es nuestro primer fic, así que no tenemos mucha experiencia, pero espero les guste.**

 **Yui: por favor no sean malos y dejen reviews, plis pongan sugerencias.**

 **Milly: No sean malitos**

 ** _ADELANTOS:_**

 ** _-Aaahhhh, corre Kaoru, corre-_**

 _ **-Perdón por interrumpir su cena-**_

 _ **-Padre, quiero conocerlas-**_

 _ **-WOW-**_

 **Yui: El siguiente capítulo se titula…**

 **Milly y Yui: QUIERO CONOCERLAS.**


	2. QUIERO CONOCERLAS

**Milly: perdón por haberme tardado tanto, es que no sabía cómo poner el segundo capítulo, pero ya aprendí.**

 _ **ACLARACIONES:**_

-Kaoru tendrá cabello largo.

-Puede que estén en la época de los reyes y eso, pero aun así habrá tecnología moderna y escuela, claro que la escuela será para gente millonaria.

 _En el capítulo anterior:_

 _-Miyako, hija, estas comprometida- le decía Utonium a su hija._

 _ **-**_ _pero padre, yo no me quiero casar- decía un chico rubio, con pecas, ojos azules, vestido con un pantalón azul fuerte y una camisa azul claro, el respondía al nombre Boomer._

 _-Mucho gusto Brick- dijo sonriente Himeko_

 _-Igual- dijo algo asqueado Brick, pues la chica le parecía algo fea._

 _-Un placer Butch- dijo Bell_

 _-Si hola- dijo Butch de forma cortante._

 _-Hola, un placer conocerte Boomer- dijo Miyako mostrando una sonrisa falsa que el noto._

 _-Igualmente Miyako- dijo Boomer igual, mostrando una sonrisa falsa que Miyako noto._

 _Pasaron los años y Miyako ya se llevaba de marvilla con los Him y los Him con ella, aunque aún no se llevaba del todo bien con Bell y Himeko y solo fingía ser su amiga, y Brick y Butch no eran felices con sus prometidas._

CAPÍTULO 2: QUIERO CONOCERLAS

 _ **ACTUALIDAD**_

Se encontraban Miyako, Bell y Himeko pintando abanicos, los pintaban de rosas, algo totalmente aburrido para Miyako pero divertido para Himeko y Bell, mientras los chicos jugaban futball.

-Oigan chicas y si hacemos otra cosa, digo ya me estoy aburriendo- dijo Miyako.

-¿Cómo puedes aburrirte de pintar rosas en los abanicos?- dijo Himeko algo indignada.

-Es verdad Miyako, de esto no se puede aburrir- concordó Bell.

-Ok si ustedes dicen- dijo Miyako y siguió pintando mientras por su mente pasaba el único pensamiento: _Por favor dios que alguien llegue y me saque de aquí._

Y como si sus pensamientos fueran escuchados llego un niño de unos 10 años, cabello como negro azulado, de nombre Ken.

-Oigan chicas mi padre, el señor Him y sus padres dicen que deben de ir a arreglarse porque hoy vamos a cenar juntos.- dijo Ken.

-Y NOS LOS DICES AHORA- gritaron al mismo Bell y Himeko como si fuera el fin del mundo.

-¿Por qué se alteran tanto chicas?- preguntó Miyako.

-¿COMO QUE POR QUE MIYAKO?- le grito Himeko.

-ES OBVIO QUE PORQUE YA NO HAY TIEMPO- le respondió Bell.

-Pero apenas son las 4:00 de la tarde- dijo inocente Miyako.

-AYYYY ES OBVIO QUE TU NO ENTIENDES- dijo Himeko.

-Ok, perdón- dijo Miyako.

 _Mientras en otro lado:_

-Ay Mojo fue solo una pequeña broma- dijo ¿?1

-Exacto Jojo, no te esponjes- dijeron ¿ ? 2

-Ay fíjate que enojarte por algo así, que infantil- ¿ ? 3

-Ya verán mocosos impertinentes- dijo un hombre feo que tenía apariencia de mono, al parecer se llamaba Mojo y se apellidaba Jojo, que empezó a perseguirlos.

 _Regresando al castillo_

Ya eran las 7:55 de la noche y las chicas se encontraban en la habitación de los invitados. ( **Milly: se encontraban en el castillo de los chicos como invitadas, llevaban 5 días allí, aunque claro iban de visita algunos días** ).

-Ayyy nuestra primera cena juntos usando este vestido que emoción- dijo Himeko ( **Milly: ya habían tenido varias cenas, pero como Himeko y Bell son algo exageradas, es su primera cena con ese vestido** ).

-Ayy lo sé qué nervios- dijo Bell.

-Sí, bueno que les parece si ya vamos para abajo, pues con eso de los nervios ya dieron las 8:00- dijo Miyako algo frustrada por lo exageradas que eran.

-Si- dijeron ambas felices.

YA ABAJO

-Bien entonces, ¿ya son felices con sus parejas?- pregunto el rey Utonium.

Miyako y los 3 hims se miraron, mientras que Bell y Himeko simplemente se veían felices.

-SI- dijero Bell y Himeko felices y los otros 4 intentando aparentar ser felices.

Así estuvieron hablando, algunos intentando ser felices y otros muy felices.

-Ayy que flojera en 2 semanas empieza la escuela- decía Ken algo aburrido ya que su papá solo hablaba de negocios.

-Tienes razón- le decía Miyako.

-¿QUE YA EN 2 SEMANAS?- preguntaron los chicos desesperados.

-Sip ya en 2 semanas- dijo Miyako, pero fue interrumpida ya que alguien cayó en su mesa.

-Aghh maldición-dijo una chica peli naranja y de repente vio que todos se le quedaron viendo, especialmente la mirada de cierto peli rojo pues la peli naranja había caído delante de él.

 _ **UNOS 30 MINUTOS ANTES**_

-Ya deja de perseguimos- le gritaba una peli naranja de ojos rosas y cabello hasta las rodillas, a Mojo

-Momoko, admítelo, es imposible ya que lo cabreamos- decía una pelinegra de ojos verdes y cabello hasta la cintura a su amiga peli naranja.

-Deja de ser pesimista Kaoru- dijo el hermano de la pelinegra a la pelinegra, solo que el cabello de este era como verde obscuro.

-Hazle caso a Dai- dijo Momoko.

-ME LAS PAGARANN- les gritaba Mojo.-ROBOTS ATAQUENLAS- y detrás de él salieron 5 robots.

-Ayyy noo-dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

-CORRE KAORU CORRE-le gritaba Momoko

-CORRE IGUAL TÚ-le respondió Kaoru

Después de tanto correr llegaron a la entrada del castillo. Momoko, al no ser tan atlética como Kaoru y Dai se quedó atrás.

-KAORU DAI ESPERENMEE- grito Momoko y Kaoru al ser buena amiga la espero pero Dai que al parecer no escucho y se siguió derecho.

En el momento en que Momoko se detuvo para descansar un robot la lanzo a la derecha, lo que hizo que destruyera la puerta del castillo y llegara a la mesa donde había una cena.

 _ **ACTUALIDAD**_

-AYY perdón, ¿interrumpí su cena?- pregunto la peli naranja que resulto ser Momoko, pero no se pudo terminar de disculpar ya que una pelinegra cayó a lado de ella justo en frente del pelinegro.

-AGHH ESTUPIDO ROBOT, YA VEZ AKATSUMI, POR TU CULPA NOS ATRAPO- dijo Kaoru y vio la escena en la que se encontraban. –Oops perdón, les juro que no fue apropósito fue por culpa de- fue interrumpida por un brazo metálico que le tapó la boca.

-NO ME LLAMES ASÍ MATSUBARA, además se nota que no puedes librarte de ese brazo metálico ¿cierto?- dijo intentando provocarla para que destruyera el robot olvidándose de los presentes.

-Eso suena a reto Akatsumi- dijo Kaoru liberándose del agarre- te propongo que quien destruya más robots le ordenar a la que pierda- dijo Retándola.

-me parece bien Matsubara- dijo y en eso se pusieron a destruir Robots. Ambas llevaban 2 robots y habían dejado a todos atónitos.

-WOW- dijeron Brick y Butch que eran los más sorprendidos.

-Que vulgar- dijeron Bell y Himeko y Miyako solo sonreía.

-El ultimo- dijo Momoko, pero antes de atacar llegaron los guardias y lo destruyeron dejándolas en empate, pero en ese momento Mojo ya no estaba.

-ASHHH- exclamo Kaoru pues ella también había estado a punto de derrotarlo.

-ME PUEDEN DAR UNA EXPLICACIÓN DE LO QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ-exigió el rey Him.

-MMM NOSOTRAS YA NOS VAMOS- dijeron para salir corriendo.

-Ay pero que horror, destruyeron nuestra cena- dijo Himeko molesta.

-Y nuestro comedor y puerta- dijo Bell, viendo como unos guardias intentaban construir una puerta nueva.

-Papá- dijo Miyako hablando por primera vez desde que ellas habían estado apareciendo- Quiero que ellas sean mis amigas.

-¿QUÉE?- dijeron todos excepto los chicos Hims, quienes concordaban con ella.

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Milly: y… ¿cómo lo vieron?, la primera aparición de las chicas, dejen reviews por favor.**

 **Yui: ¿no te estas olvidando de algo?**

 **Milly:….. Ah sí, en el próximo capítulo se mostrara a Kaoru y Momoko bailando, así que necesito que me digan que canción quieren que canten y bailen, las opciones son:**

 **Call me maybe**

 **Hot n cold (Katy Perry)**

 **Que este lloviendo y canten: I cant stop the rain (de cascada).**

 **Otra, (nota: que sea cantada por mujeres).**

 **Yui: a los 3 votos.**

 **Milly: voten por favor.**

 **Yui: en el siguiente capítulo de OPONIENDONO AL MATRIMONIO**

 **-Hija ni siquiera sabemos sus nombres ni apellidos.-**

 **-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-**

 **-¿Quieren ser mis amigas?-**

 **-Aceptamos-**

 **Milly: El próximo capítulo se titula: Consiguiendo dinero y Sean mis amigas.**


	3. Consiguiendo dinero

**Milly: WOOOW PERDON POR LA TARDANZA DE VERDAD.**

 **Yui: Ella siempre es así.**

 **Milly: Guarda silencio. Bueno y el ganador de las votaciones fue….**

 **Milly y Yui: Rotten to the Core de los Descendientes.**

 **Milly: gracias a todos por sus reviews. Le hare caso a Cati1013 y esos serán los personajes. Por cierto son las mismas ropas que en el video.**

 **Yui: Ni los personajes de PPGZ ni la cancón de Rotten to the core nos pertenecen.**

 **Milly: Por cierto vean la canción.**

 _EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:_

-Oigan chicas mi padre, el señor Him y sus padres dicen que deben de ir a arreglarse porque hoy vamos a cenar juntos.- dijo Ken.

-Ay Mojo fue solo una pequeña broma- dijo ¿?1

-Sip ya en 2 semanas- dijo Miyako, pero fue interrumpida ya que alguien cayó en su mesa.

 _ **UNOS 30 MINUTOS ANTES**_

-Ya deja de perseguimos- le gritaba una peli naranja de ojos rosas y cabello hasta las rodillas, a Mojo

-AGHH ESTUPIDO ROBOT, YA VEZ AKATSUMI, POR TU CULPA NOS ATRAPO- dijo Kaoru y vio la escena en la que se encontraban. –Oops perdón, les juro que no fue apropósito fue por culpa de- fue interrumpida por un brazo metálico que le tapó la boca.

-Papá- dijo Miyako hablando por primera vez desde que ellas habían estado apareciendo- Quiero que ellas sean mis amigas.

-¿QUÉE?- dijeron todos excepto los chicos Hims, quienes concordaban con ella.

 **Capítulo 2: Consiguiendo dinero y Sean mis amigas.**

-PERO MIYAKO ESTAS LOCAAA?!- exclamo no muy contenta Himeko.

-No chicas, solo quiero que sean mis amigas- dijo Miyako.

-Pero Hija, ni siquiera sabemos sus nombres- dijo el rey Utonio.

-No es cierto- respondieron Butch y Brick.

-¿Cómo que no es cierto?- pregunto el rey Him

-Pues yo sé que la pelirroja es Momoko- dijo Brick.

-Y yo sé que la pelinegra es Kaoru- dijo Butch.

-Pero no sabemos sus apellidos- dijo el Rey Utonio y el rey Him asintió, ellos de ninguna manera iban a permitir que su hija/nuera se convirtiera en amigas de unas cualquiera.

-Akatsumi- dijo Brick como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Matsubara- dijo Butch de la misma manera que Brick

-Listo papá, nombre y apellido, ahora si podemos ir a buscarlas- dijo Miyako- Por favooooor- dijo ahora haciendo carita de cachorrito.

-aggh ok, oye búscame donde viven Momoko Akatsumi y Kaoru Matsubara- dijo Utonio primero suspirando y después dándole una orden a un sirviente que estaba por ahí.

-OK señor- dijo el sirviente.

5 minutos después llego el sirviente y les dio la información.

-Aquí tiene señor- dijo el sirviente

-Gracias, retírate- dijo Utonio y después el sirviente se retiró.

-Entonces vamos a buscarlas yaaa- insistió Miyako y camino hacia la puerta.

-Miyako, por lo menos espera a que sea de mañana- dijo el rey Him.

-Ok- dijo Miyako resignada.

Después de eso todos se fueron a dormir.

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.**

Miyako fue la primera en levantarse, después le siguieron Brick y Butch, que despertaron a Boomer. Miyako muy emocionada fue levantar a su padre.

-PAPÁÁÁÁ, YA LEVANTATE- grito Miyako.

-TERREMOTOOOO- grito alterado el Rey Utonio, logrando levantar a su hijo Ken.

-No es nada papá solo que ya hay que ir a buscar a las chicas- dijo Miyako emocionada.

-No hija, aun no, es muy temprano, las vamos a buscar hasta las 6:00 pm ¡te parece?- dijo tratando de convencerla.

-okk- dijo resignada.

Paso el día algo normal pues Miyako estaba muy emocionada y no dejaba de ver el reloj, lo que molesto a Himeko y Bell porque nunca la habían visto así. A las 4:00 de la tarde se tuvieron que llevar a Himeko y a Bell. Los padres estaban algo preocupados por cómo eran esas chicas y el resto estaba emocionado y/o ansioso. Hasta que…

-LAS 6:00, YA VAMONOS PAPÁ, VAMONOS- dijo emocionada Miyako agarrando la mano de su padre y la de Ken y yendo hacia la puerta.

-Esperen, nosotros también vamos dijeron Brick y Butch.

-No, dame una razón- dijo Him.

-Miyako es la prometida de Boomer, así que Boomer debe ir- dijo Butch

-Pues que solo vaya el- dijo Him

-No porque nosotros somos sus hermanos, así que debemos estar con el- dijo Brick, Boomer que hasta ahorita había estado callado pensó: _Son mis hermanos cuando les conviene._

-Ok iremos- dijo Him resignándose.

Cuando llegaron, pudieron apreciar una hermosa casa con…, a quien quiero engañar, su casa era como la de Mojo en el anime, parecía de madera y se veía algo mal hecha.

-Aquí voy- dijo Miyako ansiosa y nerviosa tocando lo que parecía un timbre, los padres estaban asustados, ya que la casa era horrible, los demás estabn como Miyako, ansiosos y nerviosos.

DING DONG

-sí, ¿quién es?- dijo abriendo la puerta una niña de 10 años, muy bonita, de cabello café claro atado en trenzas (es cabello largo), que a Ken al parecer le gusto, lo que o paso desapercibido por los 3 príncipes. Los padres suspiraron esperanzados pues cabía la posibilidad de que esa no era la dirección-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo sin reconocerlos.

-Soy Miyako Gotokuji, dime aquí viven Momoko Akatsumi y Kaoru Matsubara- pregunto amblamente Miyako.

-Si- dijo normal y descortez- espera- hizo una pausa- dijiste Gotokuji?- pregunto a lo que Miyako solo asintió- DIOS MIO ERES LA PRINCESA- grito sorprendida- Perdón por ser tan descortés princesa- dijo arrepentida y haciendo una enorme reverencia la chica.

-No te preocupes, dime ¿cómo te llamas?- dijo Miyako.

-Soy Kuriko Akatsumi, hermana menor de Momoko Akatsumi, tengo 10 años, amo los pasteles y los comics, soy una gran fan de Galactic Man, y a veces soy algo irresponsable y logro hacer que la gente se desespere- dijo como soldado la chica que respondía al nombre Kuriko **(Milly: así como en shingeki dijo el saludo).**

-Jejejeje, ok Kuriko- dijo con una gotita resbalándosele por la cabeza, tipo anime- ¿y tu hermana y su amiga?-

-MMMM, ¿por qué las busca?- pregunto desconfiada

-Es que quiero conocerlas -dijo Miyako feliz

-Perdóneme princesa, pero ellas no están en este momento, salieron a conseguir dinero- dijo Kuriko.

-Ya veo y… ¿Dónde están? Digo, si se puede saber- dijo Miyako.

-Pues como debía entregarles la grabadora se aseguraron de no ponerse muy lejos, ellos me dijeron que estarían a la esquina- dijo Kuriko.

-Ok, y la grabadora sigue aquí ¿cierto?- dijo Miyako, ya que se podía ver la grabadora, pues era lo que más moderno se veía, pues Shou la había encontrado y Dai la había arreglado.

-Si- dijo sin darse cuenta de sus palabras

-Y ¿no se la tenías que haber llevado?- dijo Brick intentando que se diera cuenta

-Ajaa… AY NOOO- dice y corre por la grabadora- bueno vamos- y dicho esto partieron a donde estaban las chicas, en el camino se iban conociendo más.

Llegando vieron a una pelinaranja dándole la espalda a un montón de gente que se había reunido pues la pelinaranja llamaba mucho la atención.

-Ya llegue- dice Kuriko.

-Te regañare más tarde ahora pon la música- dijo Momoko desesperada (aun dándole la espalda a la gente (la música es instrumental), y dicho eso Kuriko puso la música y aparte puso una cajita para que la gente se acercara y pusiera al menos una moneda.

 **ROTTEN TO THE CORE**

 **-Los descendientes-**

 **(Milly: van a llevar las mismas ropas que en el video, pero solo las ropas)**

 **[Momoko]**

 _Momoko por fin se voltea dejando a todo el público con la boca abierta por lo bonita que se veía, todas las miradas se concentraban en ella_.

They say I'm trouble  
They say I'm bad  
They say I'm evil  
And that makes me glad

 **[Dai]**

 _Dai, curiosamente salta del techo, pero cae en pie sin lastimarse, (aparte cae del lado derecho de Momoko, pero donde no hay gente, y al cantar la gente mira a su izquierda –porque es en la izquierda del público- y lo vea cantar, apartando la mirada de ella)._

A dirty no-good  
Down to the bone  
Your worst nightmare  
Can't take me home

 **[Kaoru]**

 _Kaoru estaba en la parte de atrás (el público rodeaba a Momoko, veía a Dai) y al cantar hace que la gente se voltee a verla a ella, apartando la mirada de Dai:_

So I've got some mischief  
In my blood  
Can you blame me?  
I never got no love

 **[Shou]**

 _Shou que estaba al lado izquierdo de Momoko empieza a cantar hacienda que la gente ahora lo voltera a ver a el._

They think I'm callous  
A low-life hood  
I feel so useless

 **[Todos]**  
Misunderstood

 **[Ambas]**

 _Kaoru ahora caminaba a la parte de enfrente donde estaba Momoko (se podría decir que empujando coquetamente y no muy fuerte a la gente que estaba ahí, lo cual no les molesto), pero caminaba cantando._

Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world

 **[Coro (las voces de los chicos se escuchan como las principales y la de las chicas como de fondo)]**

 _Ahora eran Dai y Shou los que caminaban a la parte de enfrente mientras cantaban (igual las chicas)._

I'm rotten to the core, core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core, core  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the  
I'm rotten to the core

 **[Momoko]**

 _Ahora Momoko se hizo para delante logrando hacer que la gente retrocediera, pero no por miedo, si no para darle espacio._

Call me a schemer  
Call me a freak  
How can you say that?  
I'm just... unique!

 **[Dai]**

 _Dai de igual forma se hizo para delante, pero también para su derecha –la izquierda de la gente- haciendo que la gente de la derecha (la de Dai) retrocediera._

What, me? A traitor?  
Ain't got your back?  
Are we not friends?  
What's up with that?

 **[Kaoru]**

 _Ahora fue Kaoru quien se hizo para delante, pero ella se hizo un poco más adelante que Momoko, y toco coquetamente la cara de un muchacho de ahí y luego aparto la mano dándole la espalda y caminando quedando más atrás que Momoko._

So I'm a misfit  
So I'm a flirt  
I broke your heart?  
I made you hurt?

 **[Shou]**

 _Shou se hizo para delante pero a su izquierda._

The past is past  
Forgive, forget  
The truth is...

 **[Todos]**

_Aquí todos cantaron esta parte, pero caminando para atrás reuniéndose todos otra vez._

You ain't seen nothing yet!

 **[Ambas]**

 _Aquí Kaoru y Momoko se hicieron para adelante._

Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world

 _ **[Descanso Musical]**_

 _Aquí Kaoru y Momoko se hicieron para atrás otra vez, pero esta vez todos quedaron separados porque se les unieron varios compañeros, al parecer de su escuela._

 **[Coro (las voces de los chicos se escuchan como las principales y la de las chicas como de fondo)]**

 _Aquí los 4 (nuestros protagonistas) se hicieron para adelante._

I'm rotten to the core, core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core, core  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the  
I'm rotten to the core

Al terminar de cantar la gente aplaudió y poco a poco se fue retirando, exepto nuestros principes, reyes, princesa y Kuriko.

-Muy bien reúnanse- dijo Momoko a los extras que tenían, sin darse cuenta de los de la familia real y dándoles la espalda, al igual que Kaoru, Dai y Shou- Hoy al parecer ganamos mucho dinero, y como soy bien inteligente ya dividí las ganancias- dijo cuando ya todos estaban reunidos- Tomen esta es la parte de ustedes- dijo dándoles una bolsa con monedas, no era poquito, pero tampoco era mucho, los extras, que eran sus compañeros de la escuela, recibieron su parte y se fueron despidiendo. Cuando solo quedaron los bailarines protagonistas, se voltearon y Momoko y Kaoru se sorprendieron mucho al ver quien estaba ahí.

-AAAAAAHHHHH, QUE HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ- gritó Momoko asustada por que estaba pensando que iban a arrestarlas por haber interrumpido su cena.

-CIERTO, YA LES PEDIMOS DISCULPAS POR LO DE LA CENA- dijo Kaoru igual de alterada que Momoko porque era muy joven para ir a la cárcel. Dai y Shou solo veían sin saber nada, al igual que Kuriko. Hasta que ambas varones vieron en sus rostros y supieron que eran de la realeza.

-MALDICIÓN KAORU, MOMOKO AHORA QUE HICIERÓN- grito desesperado Dai, que al conocerlas pensó que las iban a llevar a la cárcel.-Perdónenlas por lo que sea que hayan hecho, aun son muy jóvenes para ir a la cárcel- dijo ahora dirigiéndose a los de la realeza.

-NO, no es eso, yo solo venía a pedirles que sean mis amigas- dijo Miyako intentando calmarlos.

-Ayy solo es eso - dijo Dai suspirando- menos mal, no tenemos suficiente dinero para sacarlas de prisión-

-Entonces- dijo Miyako viendo a esas 2 chicas- que dicen, ¿Quieren ser mis amigas?- al hacer esta pregunta todos se acercaron más para oír la respuesta.

-Y dime, ¿Por qué deberíamos aceptar?- dijo Momoko

-MMM porque… este…- dijo dudando Miyako.

-Perdóneme princesa pero no queremos amigas como ustedes las princesas, que son bien consentidas- dijo Momoko cruelmente.

-Concuerdo- dijo Kaoru asintiendo.

-Pero yo no soy así- dijo intentando convencerlas, pero vio que no funcionaba, los padres suspiraron ante esa respuesta- Bueno, si no quieren ser mis amigas ¿qué les parece trabajar para mí?- dijo Miyako sin rendirse.

-MMM buena propuesta no lo sé- dijo Momoko

-NO, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO- dijo Kaoru sorprendiendo a Miyako- Si no queremos ser tus amigas, ¿Por qué trabajar para ti?- dijo cruelmente Kaoru.

-Cierto- dijo decidida Momoko.

-MMMM porque les voy a pagar muy bien- dijo Miyako sonando convincente- y además hare que su familia viva en comodidad- dijo dando otra opción, Momoko y Kaoru estaban un poco convencidas, ya que querían darles comodidad a sus hermanos- y este… por favor, ¿qué dicen?- dijo ahora haciendo una carita de cachorrito.

Momoko y Kaoru se miraron mutuamente, luego a sus hermanos.

-Aceptamos- dijeron resignadas.

-SIIIII- dijo feliz Miyako, los 3 Him solo sonreían aunque 2 de ellos estabn saltando de alegría en su mente, Ken estaba emocionado y los padres suspiraban resignados.-OK, mañana movemos las cosas de su familia a una casita al lado de mi castillo, por el momento vivirán en una casita a 1 cuadra del castillo donde me estoy quedando que es el de los Him, mañana chicas ustedes empiezan, las veo a las 10:00 am para darles instrucciones y sus uniformes, nos vemos- dijo Miyako saliendo corriendo, y el resto se fue detrás de ella.

-Con que trabajarán en el castillo eee- dijo Kuriko.

-CALLATE MOCOSA QUE POR TU CULPA EMPEZAMOS TARDE- dijo Momoko empezando a perseguirla para darle un zape, mientras el resto veía la escena divertidos.

.

.

.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_

 **Milly: Aquí estuvo el capítulo.**

 **Yui: de nuevo gracias a todos por sus reviews.**

 **Milly: oigan estuve pensando en ponerles super poderes, pero necesito su opinión, los adquirirán de forma diferente.**

 **Yui: cambiando de tema ¿de que tratara el siguiente capítulo?**

 **Milly: aún no sé, pero será de celos por que aparecerán Himeko y Bell.**

 **Yui: dejen reviews.**

 **Milly: y en ellos sugerencias, ha y si quieren que ponga algo solo díganme y yo intentare hacerlo.**

 **Yui: y como aún no se sabe de qué tratara el siguiente capítulo, no pondremos adelantos ni el título, perdón.**


	4. CONOCIENDONOS

**Milly: oops perdónenme por la tardanza pero es que he tenido mucha, mucha, pero mucha tarea y por eso no he podido subir los capítulos.**

 **Yui: si aja.**

 **Milly: cállate Yui, bueno, los dejo con el capítulo (por si tienen dudas les diré que no pienso dejar nunca el fic, solo que tal vez me tarde en subir los capítulos).**

* * *

 **ACLARACIONES:**

-Posibles cambios de personalidad.

* * *

 _EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR._

 _-PERO MIYAKO ESTAS LOCAAA?!- exclamo no muy contenta Himeko._

* * *

 _-Pues yo sé que la pelirroja es Momoko- dijo Brick._

 _-Y yo sé que la pelinegra es Kaoru- dijo Butch._

* * *

 _-PAPÁÁÁÁ, YA LEVANTATE- grito Miyako._

 _-TERREMOTOOOO- grito alterado el Rey Utonio, logrando levantar a su hijo Ken._

* * *

 _-sí, ¿quién es?- dijo abriendo la puerta una niña de 10 años, muy bonita, de cabello café claro atado en trenzas (es cabello largo), que a Ken al parecer le gusto, lo que o paso desapercibido por los 3 príncipes. Los padres suspiraron esperanzados pues cabía la posibilidad de que esa no era la dirección-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo sin reconocerlos._

* * *

 _ **[Momoko]**_

 _Momoko por fin se voltea dejando a todo el público con la boca abierta por lo bonita que se veía, todas las miradas se concentraban en ella._

 _They say I'm trouble  
They say I'm bad  
They say I'm evil  
And that makes me glad_

* * *

 _-AAAAAAHHHHH, QUE HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ- gritó Momoko asustada por que estaba pensando que iban a arrestarlas por haber interrumpido su cena._

 _-CIERTO, YA LES PEDIMOS DISCULPAS POR LO DE LA CENA- dijo Kaoru igual de alterada que Momoko porque era muy joven para ir a la cárcel. Dai y Shou solo veían sin saber nada, al igual que Kuriko. Hasta que ambas varones vieron en sus rostros y supieron que eran de la realeza._

* * *

 _-SIIIII- dijo feliz Miyako, los 3 Him solo sonreían aunque 2 de ellos estaban saltando de alegría en su mente, Ken estaba emocionado y los padres suspiraban resignados.-OK, mañana movemos las cosas de su familia a una casita al lado de mi castillo, por el momento vivirán en una casita a 1 cuadra del castillo donde me estoy quedando que es el de los Him, mañana chicas ustedes empiezan, las veo a las 10:00 am para darles instrucciones y sus uniformes, nos vemos- dijo Miyako saliendo corriendo, y el resto se fue detrás de ella._

 _-Con que trabajarán en el castillo eee- dijo Kuriko._

 _-CALLATE MOCOSA QUE POR TU CULPA EMPEZAMOS TARDE- dijo Momoko empezando a perseguirla para darle un zape, mientras el resto veía la escena divertidos._

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4: CONOCIENDONOS.**

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE A LAS 9:00 AM**

-Momoko ¿sabes dónde están mis zapatos?- pregunto Kaoru buscando por todas partes.

-Sí, están debajo de la cama, oye ¿Dónde están mis calcetas?- dijo Momoko.

-Las dejaste el cuarto de Dai- le dijo Kaoru poniéndose sus zapatos.

-Ok- dijo Momoko y salió corriendo al cuarto de Dai, que estaba dormido, entro sin vergüenza vio sus calcetas las agarró y se fue.

Cuando terminaron de cambiarse bajaron a desayunar. En la cocina solo había una manzana para cada una y un pan tostado con mermelada, y ahí estaba Kuriko, que al parecer ya había terminado de desayunar.

-¿Ya se van?- pregunto la pequeña Akatsumi al ver como ellas guardaban su comida en unas bolsas que tenían.

-Si el castillo está a una cuadra de aquí corriendo y son las 9:40- dijo Kaoru viendo el reloj.

-Bye- dijo Momoko que salio por la puerta siendo seguida de Kaoru que cerró la puerta, y esas 2 salieron corriendo.

-Se esfuerzan mucho por nosotros- dijo Kuriko.

-Vamos que llegamos tarde- dijo Kaoru corriendo y agarrando la mano de Momoko, pues era algo lenta.

-Es que tú eres muy rápida- dijo corriendo, a lo lejos ya se veía el palacio- Mira ahí está el castillo- señalo al castillo.

-Si ya lo vi, no estoy tan ciega- dijo y corrió aún más rápido todavía con la mano de Momoko.

A los 10 minutos ellas ya habían llegado al castillo, en este momento eran las 9:55.

-DÉJENNOS ENTRAR- grito Momoko a unos guardias que estaban encargados de la entrada. Se podía ver a una Momoko siendo detenida (por una mano en su cabeza) por un guardia y a una Kaoru siendo cargada en el hombro de otro guardia, ella estaba lanzándole patadas pero a él no le dolían.

-AGHH, venimos a ver a la princesa- dijo Kaoru.

-Si claro, ¿tienen una cita?- pregunto el guardia 1.

-No, pero…- intento decir Momoko pero fue interrumpida.

-Entonces no pueden pasar- dijo el guardia 2.

-ALTO- dijo Miyako apareciendo- DEJENLAS ENTRAR- les ordeno.

-Pero princesa- dijo el guardia 1.

-Déjenlas entrar, es una orden- dijo Miyako.

-Si señorita- dijeron los 2 guardias, que se apartaron y las dejaron entrar.

-Tsk que molesto- dijo Kaoru.

-Y que lo digas- concordó Momoko.

-Perdón por las molestias, pero a veces los guardias son algo problemáticos- se disculpó Miyako.

-Si ok, solo dinos cuál será nuestro trabajo y ya- dijo Momoko descortésmente.

-MMM primero vamos adentro- dijo Miyako invitándolas a pasar y caminando, las otras 2 solo la siguieron.

Ya adentro se podía ver a un Boomer comiendo chocolate y a Brick y a Butch peleando mientras intentaban ser detenidos por unas mucamas.

-Jóvenes deténganse por favor, sus prometidas llegaran pronto y no querrán que las vean así- dijo una sirvienta.

-Nos da igual- dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

Mientras ellos seguían discutiendo Burbuja les hablaba a las chicas que al parecer tenían una gotita estilo anime detrás de su cabeza.

-Bien chicas esta será su primera tarea, hagan que ellos- señala a los chicos- se detengan-

-¿Solo eso? Que tarea tan sencilla, te lo dejo a ti Momoko- dijo Kaoru.

-Gracias por dejarme tal honor- dijo sonriendo malévolamente Momoko.

1 minuto después los chicos se encontraban atados y las sirvientas exclamaban de sorpresa al ver tal atrevimiento.

-Señorita Miyako- exclamo una sirvienta que recién la veía- que bueno que llega, ella- señalo a Momoko- hizo algo que no debió a ver hecho, ¿no va a castigarla?- pregunto pero Miyako solo empezó a reír.

-¡Castigarlas! Pero si ha sido lo más divertido que he visto en años- sonreía Miyako, después se giró para ver a Momoko y le dijo:- Wow lo que a mi me ha tomado horas a ti te ha tomado 1 minuto-

-Es una forma de hacer las cosas- dijo Momoko feliz con un pie encima de la espalda de Brick que estaba aún amarrado y tirado en el piso.

En eso bajaron ambos reyes hablando de negocios y se sorprendieron al ver como estaban los chicos y Momoko.

-Santo Dios ¿qué significa esto?- dijo Utonio.

-¿Qué le están haciendo a mis hijo? ¡Están despedidas!- exclamo enojado Him.

-Yo se los pedía- dijo Miyako- así que no hay problema, vengan a mi cuarto, quiero hablarles sobre su uniformes y sobre el empleo- dijo llevándolas a arrastras a su cuarto.

-¿¡QUÉ ESPERAN?! DESATENLOS- les ordeno a las sirvientas señalando a sus hijos un muy enojado Him

-Enseguida señor- dijeron las sirvientas/mucamas.

-Espero que esto no cause un conflicto con las familias Shirogane y Aoyame **(No sabía cómo se apellidaba Bell así que le puse Aoyame Bell)**

-En que problema nos ha metido mi hija- dijo suspirando Utonio, los chicos solo se quedaron viendo por donde se habían ido las chicas, Boomer asustado, Butch sonriendo y Brick sonrojado.

 **EN EL CUARTO DE MIYAKO**

-NO PUEDE…-empezó Momoko.

-SER- término de decir Kaoru.

-¿¡ESTOS SON NUESTROS UNIFORMES?!- gritaron Momoko y Kaoru sonrojadas.

-¿Si les gustan?- pregunto feliz Miyako.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- gritaron ambas que se escuchó hasta la sala del castillo.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?- dijo ahora triste Miyako.

-No te ofendas pero… no nos gustan las faldas- dijo Momoko.

-Pero a ti- señala a Kaoru- te vi usar falda.

-La situación era diferente además tenía estilo- dijo aclarando Kaoru.

-Jum, pues se los van a tener que poner si o si- dijo decidida Miyako lo que asusto a ambas.

 **EN LA SALA DEL CASTILLO**

Retrocedamos un poco después de que las chicas se fueron al cuarto de Miyako.

-¡CHICOOOOOOS!- gritaron 2 chicas que se abrazaron del brazo de Brick y Butch- ¿Nos extrañaron?-

-Sí, si- dijeron dándoles el avión (no prestándoles atención).

-¿Y Miyako?- pregunto Bell

-En su cuarto- respondió Boomer.

-Parece que no trajo a esas salvajes, mejor así, ellas no…-no pudo terminar de hablar Himeko ya que un grito la interrumpió.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto asustada Bell agarrándose del brazo de Butch que solo rodo los ojos.

-Sonó como si hubieran gritado Momoko y Kaoru- volvió a responder el rubio feliz.

-¿Momoko y Kaoru?, ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué conde, duque o rey es su padre?- pregunto Himeko.

-Ellas no son de la realeza- dijo Butch tranquilo sorprendiendo a las 2 que acababan de llegar.

-Son las salvajes según ustedes- dijo Brick en tono enfadado.

-ELLAS NO DEBEN ESTAR AQUÍ- gritaron ambas pero no muy fuerte.

-Son las nuevas sirvien..tas…de…Miyako- dijeron Brick y Butch al mismo tiempo embobados por las chicas que acababan de bajar.

 _-Vaya son bonitas- pensó el rey Utonio_

 _-Son perfectas….para ser mis conejillos de indias jajajajajajaja- pensó el rey Him_

-GRRRR ¿QUÉ TANTO LE VE BRICK/BUTCH A ELLA?- pensaron enojadas/celosas Himeko/Bell.

-Hola chicos- bajo Miyako feliz y detrás de ella venían las otras 2 chicas sonrojadas y fastidiadas.

-Hola- contesto Boomer que era el único que podía hacerlo- se ven bien chicas- las halago.

-No fastidies princesito- le contesto de mala gana Kaoru, a ella Miyako la había obligado peinarse su cabello largo en 2 coletas (completas), y su uniforme era el de una sirvienta, un vestido negro un poco más arriba de las rodillas con toques blanco y un moño atado a la cintura blanco **(Como se supone que es un traje de sirvienta)** , llevaba unas medias blancas hasta las rodillas y unos botines negros con tacón.

-Hmp que fastidio- refunfuño Momoko, el cabello lo tenía atado en una media coleta de lado, llevaba el mismo uniforme que Kaoru solo que ella traía zapatillas negras…

-Se ven…-comenzaron a decir sonrojados Brick y Butch pero son interrumpidos.

-ESPANTOSAS JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se empezaron a reír interrumpiendo a sus prometidos y burlándose esta Himeko y Bell.

-Gracias por el cumplido- dijeron Momoko y Kaoru sarcásticamente.

-Chicas pero yo lo diseñe- dijo Miyako medio enojada.

-Los vestuarios están padres- dijo Bell

-Pero a ellas les queda muy mal- dijo Himeko.

-Pues yo creo que les queda muy bien- dijo Miyako feliz.

-Sí, si basta de halagos, solo díganos cual va ser nuestro trabajo- dijo Kaoru fastidiada.

-Pues ayudaran con el aseo del castillo, ayudaran en la cocina y serán mis guardaespaldas- dijo Miyako.

-¿¡EL ASEO Y LA COCINA?!- preguntaron Momoko y Kaoru sorprendidas y asustadas.

-Sí, no es la gran cosa- dijo Miyako tranquila.

-Bueno ya basta ¿no?- dijo enojada Bell

-Solo vamos a comer, el tiempo pasa muy rápido- dijo Boomer.

-Si- exclamaron todos civilizadamente.

Y como había dicho Boomer se fueron a sentar al gran comedor. Bueno a excepción de Kaoru y Momoko que al ser de la servidumbre tenían que estar ahí paradas viéndolo por si necesitaban algo.

En la mesa estaba servido un pollo rostizado, todo tipo de carne y todo tipo de comida cara, lujosa y digna de reyes y Kaoru y Momoko solo veían como comían mientras ellas tragaban saliva sin siquiera notar que Brick y Butch las veían.

Ese fue el momento más difícil la comida, tiempo después tuvieron que ir a conocer el castillo mientras la princesas se maquillaban y vestían para la cena y los príncipes junto con Ken jugaban solo se aburrían dentro del castillo.

-Por fin me escape de ellas- dijo Miyako escondida hasta que…

-Miyako ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Momoko después de terminar el recorrido junto con Kaoru.

-No nada, bueno vamos a mi cuarto a conocernos mejor- y dicho esto las llevo a ambas a arrastras.

 **YA EN EL CUARTO DE MIYAKO.**

-Y ¿qué hacemos ahora?- dijo Kaoru

-Nos haremos preguntas, haber primera pregunta: Color favorito: el mío el celeste- dijo Miyako.

-Rosa- dijo Momoko

-Verde limón- dijo Kaoru.

-En que somos buenas: creo que diseñando y dibujando- dijo Miyako haciendo la siguiente pregunta.

-Maquillando creo- respondió Momoko dudosa.

-Pelando- dijo Kaoru con simpleza.

-Actividad que odian: Deportes- dijo Miyako.

-Cocinar- respondió Momoko

-Cantar y bailar- dijo Kaoru mostrando cara de disgusto.

-Qué raro pero si eres buena cantando- dijo Miyako cantando.

-Y Momoko es buena cocinando pero lo odiamos- respondió Kaoru.

Y a si siguieron preguntándose cosas al punto de conocerse como si tuvieran años siendo amigas, claro que tampoco se contaban todos sus secretos.

 **EN LA CENA**

Todos estaban ya cenando en un silencio algo incómodo hasta que…

-Bueno ya son las 8:00 creo que es hora de irnos- dijo Momoko

-Tienes razón- respondió Kaoru.

-Tan pronto- exclamo Brick sorprendido.

-Si- dijo Momoko para después irse a cambiar siendo seguida por Kaoru y alegrando a Himeko y a Bell.

-ESPEREN- grito Miyako a lo que las 2 se detuvieron sorprendiendo a las princesas sobrantes.

-¿Si?- dijeron las 2 al unísono.

-Mañana haremos una pijamada ¿entendido?- dijo con voz firme Miyako.

-Ummm ok- dijeron otra vez al unísono.

-Pues que suerte por fin verán una pijamada de la realeza- dijo Bell colocándose a lado de Miyako.

-Haber si duran _"jajajajaja será su peor pijamada"_ \- dijo Himeko y luego pensó Himeko.

-Jum nos vamos- dijo Kaoru ya cambiada saliendo del castillo.

-Esperame- dijo Momoko.

Cuando ellas se fueron todo se hizo menos tenso y los padres volvieron a hablar sobre política, Himeko y Bell se acercaban peligrosamente a sus respectivos prometidos y ellos trataban de alejarse y Miyako y Boomer solo hablaban de cómo había sido su día.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON LAS 2 CHICAS.**

-LLEGAMOS- anunciaron al llegar a casa Momoko y Kaoru.

-¿Cómo les fue?- preguntaron sus hermanos tan pronto las vieron llegar.

-Lo normal, ahora solo queremos dormir- dijeron ambas subiendo sus escaleras, pero se detuvieron- ah, por cierto mañana no llegaremos a dormir- y dicho esto ambas se subieron a acostar.

-MMM ¿Qué habrá pasado?- dijo Kuriko pensativa.

-No lo sé, pero mañana lo averiguaremos- dijo Dai

-¿Están pensando lo mismo que yo?- dijo Shou

-Si…-dijeron los otros 2 con una sonrisa.

-El plan es…-dijo Dai

* * *

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Milly: enserio perdón por la tardanza he estado algo ocupada.**

 **Yui: gracias por sus reviews enserio…**

 **Milly: y con respecto a lo de los poderes yo lo que quiero saber es que si quieren que tengan los poderes de la serie, claro con algún detalle extra.**

 **Yui: en todo caso para Cati1013** **que dijo que quería que Bombón tuviera los poderes de mal, creo que no podemos hacer eso, pero podemos intentar hacer un one-shot que sea sobre la película de Los Descendientes pero en versión de las PPGZ.**

 **Milly: Ejemplo: que Brick sea Mal, Boomer sería Carlos, Butch sería Jay y tal vez Bunny o Blitz sería Evie. Bombon sería Ben, o algo así solo nos deberían decir si lo quieren y que personaje sería quien.**

 **Yui: bueno aquí está el capítulo.**

 **Milly: no olviden comentar si quieren el one-shot y si quieren que las chicas tengan los poderes de la serie con alguno que otro extra-poder (si es así, digan cual sería el poder extra)**

 **Yui: hasta la próxima.**

 **Milly: y perdón por la tardanza.**


	5. LO SIENTO AVISO

LO SIENTO/ AVISO

Chicos y chicas que leen esta historia…

Solo quiero decir que.

.

.

.

LO SIENTO MUCHO!

Siento mucho haber abandonado esta historia!

Sé que no tengo perdón!

Pero verán… han pasado tantas cosas…

Antes que nada les contare el motivo del abandono:

Yo empecé a ver otro anime que me gustó mucho! Y pues empecé a buscar fics de ese anime, mi hermana me recomendó una página donde podía encontrar unos muy buenos y pues me cree una cuenta en esa página… el punto es que estaba tan obsesionada con ese anime y esa página que cuando quise darme cuenta se me había olvidado la contraseña de esta!

Estuve buscando por todos lados! Pero no la encontraba, considere hacerme otra cuenta, pero dije que mejor no… no quería perder todos mis fics de aquí.

Les explico que cuando me obsesiones con las otra serie me olvide de las de este anime y pues se me fue la inspiración…

Otra de las razones por las que no publique es porque… me daba flojera! Lo siento!

Es que yo antes no tenía Laptop, por lo que tenía que ir a otra (que está a 3 casas de la mía) a encender la computadora (ojo: de esas que no se mueven porque están superpesadas) eso era muy… muy… pues me daba flojera…

Luego *snif* la computadora…. *snif* dejo de servir! *snif*

Y me puse triste porque quería compensarlos con un maratón por haber dejado de escribir!

Pero eso NO fue lo PEOR, Lo peor de todo fue que…

MI CELULAR (que era lo único tecnológico que tenía aparte de esa computadora) DEJO DE SERVIR!

Y no pude leer fics en un tiempo!

Después de unos meses sin poder leer o escribir… me trajeron mi propia Laptop!

Se preguntaran que paso con mi hermana… pues… ELLA SI TENÍA LAPTOP, CELULAR Y TABLET! Pero no me las quería prestar porque sabe cómo soy y pues temía que les hiciera algo…

Además a ella no le gustaba mucho eso de escribir… y pues no pudimos escribir…

Pero cuando me trajeron mi propia laptop pues… no me acordaba de mis contraseñas… jejeje es que soy muy olvidadiza…

Luego… estuve ahorrando para comprarme un celular… que ya tengo si!

SIN EMBARGO!

Me volví a obsesionar con otro anime! Y pues he de admitir que me volví un poco Fujoshi (ya saben que les gusta el Yaoi, BL, Amor entre hombres)… pero! No se preocupen no habrá Yaoi en estos fics! Por si no les gusta, no se preocupen…

Ahora… solo debo volver a leer fics de este anime y les aseguro que me volverá la inspiración!

Espero publcar pronto así que no se preocupen … NO ABANDONARE NINGUN FIC, se lo que se siente leer un fic que te gusta (jejeje no sé si hay alguien al que le gusten mis fics pero bueno) y que lo abandonen!

Bueno…

Eso sería todo…

GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION Y COMPENCION…

Lamento las faltas de ortografía o si olvide alguna regla de como publicar, es que estaba tan desesperada por publicar este AVISO que no las volví a leer.

P.D: Estaba pensando en cambiarme el nombre… Les importa?

Es que Yui-chan dice que no le importa…

BUENO

AHORA SI ESO ES TODO!

Cuídense!

BYE, BYE


End file.
